Between Snow and Flower
by Aida Mizunari
Summary: Konfrontasi antara FBI dan dua detektif SMA dengan buronan yang meresahkan, pengorbanan demi orang terkasih. Akankah kebenaran kembali menang? Chapter 3 ; Update!
1. Pernyataan Sesungguhnya

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan bukan milik author dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama-sensei, di sini author hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada. Happy Reading ^^

**Warning **: Typo bertebaran, OOC, kosakata tidak rapi, plot bisa acak

* * *

><p>Between Snow and Flower<p>

_Chapter 1 : Pernyataan Sesungguhnya_

_Sapporo, Prefektur Hokkaido_

Butir-butir putih mulai turun dengan lebat dari langit. Rembulan tidak berani menampakkan dirinya. Pinggiran jalan perlahan tertutupi oleh butiran dari langit. Dinginnya angin menembus kulit siapa saja yang berjalan tanpa penghangat tubuh. Lampu-lampu di jalanan mulai redup.

Langkah kaki laki-laki berkulit hitam semakin cepat tidak terhalang butiran salju yang semakin lebat. Tangannya semakin memeluk erat jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia terus berlari menuju tujuannya.

Perlahan namun pasti langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan mungil nan elegan. Terukir indah di papan, _Silver Bell Cafe_. Dibukanya pintu cafe dan mendapat salam hangat dari pegawai yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Netra miliknya menyusuri semua sudut, dengan mudah ia menangkap seorang gadis yang rambutnya diikat satu dibelakang. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung menghampiri meja dimana gadis itu berada.

"Kazuha..." Sapa laki-laki tersebut ragu. Dia terlambat sekitar 1 jam. _Terimakasih kepada keterlambatan kereta api yang kunaiki, _batinnya_._

"Heiji! Kenapa kau selalu terlambat? Apa kau tidak memiliki jam tangan agar kau tidak terlambat lagi ?! _Ahou_." Dengus Kazuha sebal.

"Jangan seenaknya kau menyalahkan aku. Kereta yang aku tumpangi terlambat sekitar 50 menit dan aku harus berlari dari stasiun hingga kemari membutuhkan 10 menit. Kau itu yang _ahou_."

"Mencari alasan saja. Lalu mengapa kau menyuruhku bertemu disini?"

Saat Heiji ingin menjawab, matanya melihat meja mereka hampa tanpa makanan atau minuman, _Dia menungguku selama itu dan tidak memesan apapun? _Tanyanya dalam hati.

Reflek, tangan Heiji melambai-lambai kepada pelayan untuk memesan makanan dan minuman. Kazuha yang melihat tingkah Heiji semakin sebal.

"Coffe latte dan lemon pie." Ucap Heiji singkat. "Pesanlah apa yang kau mau, jangan sampai tidak memesan." Lanjutnya dengan menatap Kazuha yang terkejut. "Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

Heiji menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda dia tidak keberatan. "_Cheessecake_ dan _hot chocolate_." Ujar Kazuha ragu. Dia takut kalau pesanannya terlalu mahal untuk Heiji.

"Hanya itu? Harap tunggu sebentar, Tuan." Hormat sang pelayan lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Heiji... ada yang ingin aku pertanyakan. Bagaimana kau tau aku berada di Hokkaido?" Kazuha menatap Heiji khawatir, dia takut kalau ucapannya tadi malah membuat orang di depannya marah.

"Kau pernah berkata ingin pergi liburan musim dingin ke tempat yang jarang dikunjungi saat musim dingin karena suhu yang sangat ekstrim. Lalu kau ingin melihat fenomena _Sanpira_ dari jauh karena fenoma tersebut tidak bisa dilihat dari dekat. Dapat disimpulkan kalau tujuanmu adalah Hokkaido." Terang Heiji panjang lebar.

"Kemudian kau ingin sekali melihat keindahan kota tersebut saat musim dingin, kemungkinan besar adalah Sapporo. Selain Sapporo termasuk daerah yang mudah dijangkau, kau juga ada saudaramu disini." Ujar Heiji ditutup oleh kedatangan pesanan mereka.

Kazuha hanya ber"Oh" ria mendengar deduksi Heiji. Tidak heran kalau teman kecilnya ini bisa menebak dimana dia berada, karena orang dihadapannya bukanlah orang biasa.

"Kapan kau mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan lainnya? Dasar tukang nguping." Sindir Kazuha yang tersenyum kecil.

Heiji dapat merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas akibat ucapan Kazuha. Tentu saja dia tahu tentang Kazuha, karena gadis didepannya adalah cinta pertamanya.

Melihat Heiji bertingkah aneh, Kazuha langsung menyuapinya dengan _cheesecake_. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Heiji tersedak, "_Ahou!_ Kau ingin aku mati?!" Bentak Heiji. Suaranya yang terlalu keras menyebabkan seluruh pengunjung membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kazuha dan Heiji lansung membungkukkan badan sekaligus meminta maaf karena perbuatan mereka tadi.

**CTAAK!**

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Heiji. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan teman kecilnya, ia menarik Kazuha hingga jatuh ke pelukannya. Suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung. Dua orang itu langsung melepaskan diri dari kejadian tadi.

"Sakit tau!" Dengus Heiji sebal. _Apa yang merasuki dirinya? _Batinnya.

"Jangan sampai kau membuatku malu, dimana kewibawaanmu sebagai detektif SMA dari Barat? Setidaknya kau ingat itu." Jawab Kazuha kesal. Sebenarnya dia senang melakukan hal itu. Karena hal seperti itulah yang membuat dia jatuh cinta kepada teman masa kecilnya sendiri.

"Salah sendiri wajahmu memerah, pasti kau memang mendengar pembicaraan kami semua. Dasar tukang nguping." Lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek. Jarinya mendorong Heiji hingga dia duduk kembali.

"A... aku bukan tukang nguping, _ahou_!" _Tidak perlu kau mengetahui alasan sebenarnya, Kazuha._ Batinnya.

"Lie. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku yang pertama." Perintahnya singkat.

Heiji terperenjat mendengar ucapan Kazuha. Sebenarnya dia terlambat kesini tidak hanya keterlambatan kereta. Ia juga menyiapkan hadiah untuk malam ini. Malam ini, Heiji akan menyatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya kepada Kazuha. Perasaan yang ada sejak kecil.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, dia sudah merangkai kata-kata yang pas untuk Kazuha. Ia mengakui kalau tidak bisa mengungkapkan cinta. Dapat dikatakan termasuk golongan 'payah' di bidang tersebut.

"Sebenarnya... Aku..." Ucapnya mulai terputus-putus, "Aku... kau tau betapa indahnya daun-daun berguguran saat musim gugur?" Cengirnya.

"Haaaaah? Apa yang kau katakan, _Ahou_?!" Jantungnya mulai berdebar mendengar perkataan Heiji yang cukup... romantis?

"Aaaa, lupakan perkataanku yang tadi." Heiji yakin wajahnya sudah memerah seperti lobster rebus. "Kali ini aku serius." Nada suaranya menjadi berat.

"Aku... men... _watashiwa_... _Su..._" Lanjutnya ragu-ragu. Tangannya menggaet tangan Kazuha yang membuat gadis didepannya terkejut.

"_Daisu..." _

**KRIIIIING-KRIIIIING!**

Ponsel Heji berdering keras. Sontak saja sang pemilik ponsel dan gadis di depannya terperenjat bersamaan.

Dilihat siapa yang menelpon pada detik-detik yang mendebarkan bagi Heiji. Dirinya mengutuk siapa saja yang menggagalkan rencana yang sudah disusun begitu rapi.

Kudo Shinichi. Nama tersebut yang tertera di ponsel Heiji.

"_Ahouka!_ Kenapa kau menelpon disaat tidak tepat?!" Teriak laki-laki berkulit hitam itu. Dirinya baru tersadar kalau ucapannya terlalu keras. Dan lagi-lagi dia menunduk untuk meminta maaf. _Ahou,_ batin sang gadis.

"_Ba'arou! Aku hanya menelpon dan aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Jangan salahkan aku!_" Sahut seorang di seberang telepon.

"Aaaaa, maafkan aku. Seperti biasa lah. A ha ha ha." Jawab Heiji cengir. "Ada perlu apa menelponku, Kudo?" Lanjutnya.

"_Dimana posisimu sekarang?_" Tanya Shinichi melalui telepon. "Oh, sekarang kau sedang mencariku ya? Rindu padaku?" Jawab Heiji yang terkikih pelan. "_Aku serius._" Nada mengerikan dari Shinichi. Tentu saja hal itu membuat bulu Heiji berdiri. Ia merasa mendapat _deathglare_ dari Shinichi walau dia tidak bertatap muka langsung.

"Bercanda. Ber can da. Aku berada di Hokkaido, lebih tepatnya Sapporo." Wajah Heiji berubah serius.

"_Kebetulan sekali kau di Hokkaido. Besok pagi pukul 08.00 temui aku di Komamae._" Jelas Shinichi ,"_Alamat lengkap akan aku kirim melalui e-mail. Tepat waktulah, Hattori."_

"Oi, seenak itu kau membuat janji. Lagipula besok aku akan kembali ke Osaka. Perluku disini sebagai detektif sudah selesai." Sergah Heiji yang mulai malas.

"_Tidak usah banyak bicara. Kirimkan nomor rekeningmu dan malam nanti aku akan mentranfer uang untuk mengganti tiket pesawatmu, bocah detektif." _Kali ini bukan suara Shinichi, melainkan laki-laki tua dengan logat aneh.

Heiji kembali terkejut mendengar suara di seberang sana. Saat ia ingin menjawab, kembali terpotong oleh suara Shinichi, "_Maaf, Hattori. Sekarang aku bersama para FBI sedang mengejar penjahat dari Osaka. Mereka salah satu dari buronan FBI dan mengadakan transaksi di Hokkaido."_ Jelasnya.

Heiji menganggukan kepala menandakan dia paham dan menyetujui permintaan dari rekannya sesama detektif SMA.

Melihat Heiji yang sibuk sendiri dengan percakapannya, diam-diam Kazuha memperhatikan setiap tubuh laki-laki di depannya. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk _hot chocolate_ miliknya. Dia tenggelam dalam memori lama bersama-sama Heiji.

Dimana dia pernah terborgol bersama Heiji, saat pergi ke Kyoto dan menggunakan _yukatta_ dengan dandanan cantik, masa-masa sekolah yang ia lalu bersama dengan Heiji. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan menuju ke perguruan tinggi.

Kazuha tersenyum kecil mengingat semuanya, apalagi orang yang dia sayangi adalah seorang detektif SMA kebanggaan di wilayah Barat. Terbesit rasa takut dari Kazuha tentang keselamatan Heiji. Beberapa kejadian hampir merenggut nyawa laki-laki di depannya.

Tanpa disadari Kazuha, Heiji juga diam-diam menangkap senyum indah dari gadis di depannya. Entah mengapa senyum Kazuha adalah ganja baginya. Dia berjanji tidak akan membuat Kazuha dalam bahaya. Dia akan melindungi Kazuha walau nyawa adalah bayarannya.

"Ah, Kudo selalu saja meminta tolong dalam kondisi tidak baik." Dengus Heiji menutup _flip_ _phone_ miliknya. Mau tidak mau ia menyanggupi kemauan rekannya.

"Hm... Heiji." Tanya Kazuha dengan ragu. "Kalau kau ada kasus, lebih baik segeramencari penginapan. Besok pagi kau akan berangkat ke Komamae, kan?" Lanjutnya.

Sontak perkataan Kazuha cukup membuat Heiji mengangkat satu alisnya, darimana gadis di depannya tau akan pergi ke Komamae? _Ah, mungkin suaraku yang terlalu keras_, batinnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah kebiasaan orang itu meminta bantuan secara mendadak." Balas Heiji "Aaaaa, untuk yang tadi bisa kan dilupakan? Hehe." Raut wajahnya kembali memerah.

Melihat tingkah laku Heiji yang cukup aneh, Kazuha langsung menyuapi lemon pie pesanan Heiji yang sama sekali belum disentuh. Kali ini Heiji tidak melawan, bagaimana dia akan melawan kalau mulutmu sudah penuh dengan kue?

"Itu hukumanku karena tidak memakan pesananmu sendiri." Celetuk Kazuha enteng.

"Kazu... ha..." Mulut Heiji susah untuk berbicara. Ingin rasanya Heiji membalas perbuatan Kazuha. Tetapi apa daya, pesanan Kazuha sudah terlebih dahulu dihabiskan.

Di saat mereka bercanda dan saling menghukum satu dengan lainnya, datang pelayan yang memberitahu kalau cafe akan tutup 10 menit lagi. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan melihat jam, pukul 21.50.

"Lihat kan?! Aku ingin sekali berlama-lama di cafe ini, terimakasih sudah mengacaukan rencanaku, detektif _ahou_." Ujar Kazuha sangat kesal. Raut mukanya menampakkan sedikit rasa kecewa.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan menyalahkanku! Apa-apaan juga kau memanggilku dengan sebutan detektif _ahou_! Kau itu yang _ahou_!" Balas Heiji.

Sebenarnya dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena dirinya Kazuha menjadi sedih. Dia tidak suka melihat gadis itu bersedih, apalagi bersedih karena dia.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari cafe dengan perdebatan kecil seperti biasanya.

"Hm... Kazuha." Panggil Heiji, gadis pemilik nama pun menengok ke arah suara. "Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali. Sudah larut malam." Lanjutnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku antar terlebih dahulu?"

Kazuha sedikit terkejut. Jarang sekali Heiji memperhatikan dirinya. Sebenarnya tidak jarang juga, hanya perlakuan seperti itu membuat hatinya menghangat.

Kazuha menggelengkan kepalanya, sekali-sekali dia tidak ingin merepotkan Heiji. "Tidak usah mengantarku, rumah saudaraku hanya lima menit dengan berjalan kaki." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Tentu saja penolakan Kazuha membuat Heiji sedikit terkejut, dia takut kalau penolakan tersebut karena gadis itu marah kepadanya. Saat Heiji ingin memastikan kembali, Kazuha menyelentik dahinya sembari berkata, "Jangan khawatir."

"_Ahou_. Kenapa malah menyelentikku? Kau pikir aku kucing?!" Kazuha tersenyum kecil melihat Heiji yang berhasil dia kerjai. "Tidak ada salahnya kan menganggapmu seperti kucing?"

"_Baka_. Kalau kau menganggapku kucing, maka aku hewan bukan manusia. _Ahou_." Nadanya sedikit meninggi. Bagi Heiji, pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua adalah sesuatu yang menjadi kenangan paling indah.

Ditengah pertengkaran mereka berdua, Heiji mendapatkan hawa membunuh disekitarnya. Segera saja dia berlari menuju sumber hawa tersebut. Kazuha kebingungan melihat tingkah laku laki-laki yang menunjukkan raut pucat pasi.

"Ada apa, Heiji?" tanya Kazuha. Heiji menggelengkan kepalanya. _Mungkin sekedar perasaan_, batinnya. Entah mengapa semenjak datang ke cafe tersebut, hawa membunuh sudah ia rasakan. Mungkin dampak dari kasus yang baru saja dia tangani di Ikeguchi.

"Kazuha, aku pergi dahulu. Segeralah pulang dan tutup jendela dengan rapat. Akhir-akhir ini perampokan sangat marak di Hokkaido terlebih di kota-kota besar." Ucap Heiji.

Disaat Heiji mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya diraih oleh Kazuha. Genggaman gadis itu semakin erat. Ditatap dalam-dalam gadis tersebut. Tampak raut kekecewaan dan...khawatir?

"Ada apa, Kazuha?" Tanya Heiji. Kali ini Kazuha yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia melepas genggamannya. Senyum pahit tersuguh di wajahnya.

Merasa sedikit tidak beres dengan Kazuha, Heiji mencengkram bahu gadis itu yang membuatnya tersontak. "Sudah aku bilang, tidak apa-apa, tuan detektif dari barat." Dia memalingkan wajah dari Heiji.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kazuha. Sampai jumpa!" Heiji langsung berlari meninggalkan Kazuha sendirian. Iya, sendirian. Hanya lampu-lampu kota yang bersinar redup beserta butiran salju menemani malam saat perjalanan pulang.

"Dasar laki-laki tidak peka, sudah tau aku ini penakut." Gerutu Kazuha. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Ah, Hokkaido selalu indah walau larut malam sekalipun. Tidak ada salahnya aku pergi kesini!" Tangannya menadahi butiran salju yang langsung meleleh ditangannya. Dia masih bingung dengan tingkah laku Heiji tadi di cafe, dia merasakan jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdebar saat Heiji berbicara.

Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dia beruntung sekali memiliki teman kecil sekaligus orang yang dia sayang selalu disampingnya dan mengetahui dimana dia berada. Perasaanya selalu menjadi hangat merasakan sentuhan darinya.

Dia selalu berdo'a agar Heiji tidak menghadapi hal buruk. Dia tidak ingin melihat Heiji terancam karena statusnya sebagai detektif SMA terkenal di daerah Barat. Langkah kaki ia percepat, ingin segera menghangatkan tubuh dari angin malam yang mampu menusuk tulang.

"Jangan terburu-buru,_ ojou-san_." Seketika langkahnya terhenti, bulunya bergedik. Tangan dan kakinya tidak dapat digerakan. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan keahlian Aikido yang dimilikinya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menegok ke belakang.

Disaat akan menegok kebelakang, tongkat besi hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari punggungnya "**KYAAAA!**"

**BRAAAAK!**

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

><p>Halo semuanya! <em>Gomen<em> yah gak bisa nepatin janji. Tugas-tugas menumpuk banyak banget dan baru bisa update, hihi. Terimakasih untuk pembaca ffn, walau sekarang menurun ya...

Ada yang tau gak Kazuha kenapa? Kayaknya udah ketebak deh xD fic ini bakal dibuat kurang lebih 4-5 chapter. Untuk word bisa beragam tergantung ide dan niat dari author /plak/

Oh iya, untuk chapter ke depan bakal ada _Spoiler-Alert_ ya! Buat yang jarang ngikutin manga DC online hati-hati ^^. Fic ini masih sangat butuh review untuk menyenangkan pembaca sekalian ^^

Akhir kata...Jaa nee! Selamat bertemu di chapter depan ( ^^)/


	2. Firasat terburuk

"Jangan terburu-buru,_ ojou-san_." Seketika langkahnya terhenti, bulunya bergedik. Tangan dan kakinya tidak dapat digerakan. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan keahlian Aikido yang dimilikinya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menegok ke belakang.

Disaat akan menegok kebelakang, tongkat besi hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari punggungnya "**KYAAAA!**"

**BRAAAAK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anime : Detective Conan  Case Closed**

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Heiji x Kazuha**

**Warning : OOC, Kosakata tidak rapi, SPOILER-ALERT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Between Snow and Flower<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 : Firasat terburuk<em>

"Sial, waktu pertemuan terlalu pagi." Gerutu Heiji yang terus memandang jam tangannya. Kereta yang dia naiki tidak kunjung datang.

Heiji memandang ke segala arah. Melihat jadwal perjalanan yang terpampang di dekat dia berdiri. Seharusnya kereta yang akan dia naiki sudah datang lima menit yang lalu.

Saat menunggu, tangannya digaet oleh seseorang. Spontan membuat dia terkejut, dilihatnya ke arah belakang. Dia semakin terkejut melihat siapa yang menggaet tangannya.

"_Nee-chan_ di kantor detektif..."

"Hattori-kun! Lama tidak bertemu... Sepertinya tujuan kita sama." Tanya Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Sama? Oh... aku menyusul Kudo ke Komamae. Kau juga?" Tanya balik Heiji. Ran mengiyakan. "Bisa kan kita berangkat bersama? Mungkin Shinichi akan terkejut."

Heiji menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian, kereta api yang ditunggu sudah datang.

Jarak antara Komamae dan Sapporo tidak terlalu jauh. Penumpang di kereta juga tidak padat. Heiji terus memandang jam tangan miliknya.

"Kau kenapa, Hattori-kun? Sepertinya terburu-buru sekali?" Tanya Ran sambil memandang Heiji. "Ah... tidak ada apa-apa."

Sebenarnya, perasaan dari tadi pagi sudah tidak enak. Tapi, dia tidak tau perasaan yang melandanya.

Dalam perjalanan, suara kereta mesin dan semilir angin menjadi _backsound_ mereka berdua. Tidak ada percakapan antara mereka berdua hingga sampai di stasiun Komamae.

Saat mereka berdua keluar dari kereta, sudah ada dua orang dari FBI yang menunggu lebih tepatnya Heiji, sedangkan Ran datang tanpa janji terlebih dahulu dengan Shinichi.

Menempuh jarak 20 menit dari stasiun, mereka semua sudah sampai di rumah bertingkat dan luas. Siapa sangka kalau rumah tersebut adalah salah satu markas rahasia FBI?

Heiji menekan bel yang ada di pintu. "Oh kau! _Welcome!_" Sapa Jodie yang membukakan pintu, "Oh ada Ran-_san_ juga. Kalian datang bersama?" tanya Jodie.

Ran menggelengkan kepala, Heiji menelisik seluruh sudut rumah. Seperti rumah biasa dan sangat rapi. Siapa yang menyangka kalau rumah tersebut menyembunyikan senjata berbahaya.

"R-Ran?!" Teriak seseorang dari ruang tengah, matanya terbelalak melihat tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Terkejut?" Ujar Ran santai. Dia senang melihat Shinichi yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Dia memang suka memberikan kejutan kepada Shinichi.

Shinichi menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan keinginan Ran yang begitu besar.

"Jadi, kita ketambahan dua orang asing lagi?" Kata tersebut terdengar dari arah dapur. Laki-laki menggunakan topi rajut hitam dan jaket hitam favoritnya sambil membawa beberapa mangkuk makanan.

"Ah, maafkan kami Akai-kun, bisa membuatkan dua lagi untuk tamu kita?" Pinta laki-laki paruh baya dengan sopan.

Shuuichi mengangguk pelan. Dia menuju ke dapur lagi. "Ah, maaf. Apa aku bisa membantu?" tawar Ran. Shuuichi menggeleng pelan, dia tidak butuh bantuan Ran.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki seperti dia bisa memasak." Ujar Heiji. "Aku bisa memasak demi penyamaranku." Jawab Shuuichi yang sudah kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua mangkuk makanan.

"Penyamaran?"

"Ya, itu sudah terjadi beberapa waktu yang dulu."

"Kau tidak tau, Hattori?" Tanya Shinichi. Heiji menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan para agen FBI yang cukup aneh baginya.

"_Kaa-san_ yang mengajarkan Akai-san memasak guna membantu penyamarannya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya dari organisasi hitam." Terang Shinichi.

Lagi-lagi Heiji menganggukan kepala. Dia tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Shinichi. Dia hanya butuh penjelasan yang rinci apa tujuan dia diundang.

Kali ini Heiji membuka mulutnya, "Jadi, apa alasan kalian mengundangku datang kemari?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ada penjahat dari Kyoto dan Osaka ahli menyamar dan bersembunyi di sudut kota asal mereka. Jadi, kami membutuhkanmu untuk memperkirakan tempat persembunyian mereka." Jawab James.

"Hanya untuk itu?"

"Hei bocah hitam, sepertinya kau itu pernah berurusan dengan mereka." Sekarang Shuuichi yang berbicara sambil menunjuk Heiji.

'_Siapa yang kau sebut bocah hitam_' geram Heiji dalam hati. "Maksud anda?"

"Ingat kasus perampokan toko perhiasan dan kebakaran satu minggu lalu di Osaka?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Ah, kasus itu. Aku memang ikut menangkap pelaku pembakaran toko tersebut."

"Pelaku yang kau tangkap adalah kaki tangan dari penjahat yang kami incar." Ujar Jodie. Ran yang mencuci piring samar-samar mendengar percakapan mereka. Bulunya bergidik entah kenapa.

James menghelakan nafas dengan berat, "Nyawa anda dan orang terdekat anda dalam masalah, Heiji Hattori-kun."

"Hahaha, kenapa nyawaku dalam masalah, _jii-san_?" Ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum pahit.

**CTAAK!**

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Heiji. Spontan membuat Heiji tersentak. Dia meringis kesakitan dan mengelus kepalanya. '_Baka.'_

Sebelum mulutnya terbuka, Heiji merasakan _deathglare_ paling mengerikan dari Shinichi. Kemudian dia melontarkan senyum lima jari khas miliknya.

"Maaf, James-san. Memanggil anda tidak sopan seperti tadi."

James tersenyum kecil pertanda memaafkan perkataan Heiji. Sedangkan Shuuichi hanya menggumam 'bocah'.

Suasana di ruang tamu kembali serius. Jodie membentangkan peta kota Komamae di meja. Dia melingkari beberapa titik yang diduga sebagai tempat transaksi. Semua memperhatikan dengan serius kecuali Ran. Dia tidak ingin terlibat kasus berat, terlebih Shinichi juga mencegahnya untuk campur tangan.

Kemudian, Agen Camel memberikan foto target mereka hari ini. "Kalau tidak salah, ketua dari sindikat mereka yang bernama Fujima Katsuki."

Heiji terbelalak melihat foto tersebut. Bulunya sedikit bergedik mendengar nama target mereka, perasaannya kalang kabut.

"Perasaan ini..." Perasaan yang sama saat dia bersama Kazuha kemarin malam. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, mulutnya terkunci rapat tanpa sebab.

Shinichi yang duduk disampingnya menatap heran dengan tingkah laku Heiji. Dia belum pernah melihat Heiji semuram dan se-_paranoid_ itu.

"Ada apa, Hattori?" Suara Shinichi membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia menggeleng. Berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Bohong. Mengenal dia?" Ujar Shinichi.

Heiji kembali menggelengkan kepala, "Hanya saja..." Bibirnya bergetar, belum pernah dia se-_paranoid_ seperti sekarang. Tiba-tiba dia teringat suatu kejadian.

"Semalam saat aku berken... ah bertemu Kazuha, aku merasakan sesuatu seperti sekarang." Dia merunduk menutupi mukanya yang memerah akibat salah berbicara.

"Aaaa Hattori-kun pergi berkencan dengan Kazuha-chan!" Kalimat tersebut meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil Ran. Seketika suasana di ruang tamu menjadi hening.

Keheningan disana terpecah akibat tawa Shinichi, dia tidak menyangka kalau Heiji sempat berkencan di tempat yang notabene tidak dia hafal.

"Apa yang kau katakan, _nee-chan?!_ A-aku tidak b-berkencan dengan Kazuha." Rona merah kembali mewarnai pipi Heiji. Berterimakasihlah dengan kulit hitamnya yang mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Para agen FBI hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah mereka bertiga, sontak saja mereka tertawa kecuali Shuuichi dan membuat Heiji semakin salah tingkah.

Tidak ingin nama detektifnya jatuh, Heiji pergi ke balkon untuk menghilangkan rasa malu luar biasa akibat perkataannya.

Jodie berusaha mengejarnya, namun ditahan oleh Shuuichi. "Biarkan saja, kita masih ada waktu untuk menyelesaikan misi ini dengannya." Jodie _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan dari Shuuichi.

ooOoo

**Heiji POV's**

Aku sudah berada di balkon untuk menghilangkan rasa malu gara-gara salah bicara, terimakasih Kudo yang sudah membuatku semakin malu. Aku akan membalasmu suatu saat nanti.

Seandainya aku tidak teringat Kazuha pada waktu tadi... Aih, kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingat si _ahou_ itu ?

Ah, perasaanku kepadanya memang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan sekarang. Terimakasih lagi untuk Kudo sudah menghancurkan rencanaku kemarin malam.

Ngomong-ngomong, perasaan apa yang tadi aku rasakan? Seperti hawa membunuh... dan perasaan tersebut sama seperti kemarin malam.

Perasaan apa tadi? Aku belum pernah mendengar apalagi bertemu langsung target kita. Kenapa aku merasakan hawa membunuh seperti semalam hanya dengan mendengar? Jangan-jangan...

Hilangkan pikiran negatif mu, bodoh.

"Hattori-kun! Kau sedang apa disana?" Suara Jodie-san mampu membuatku berjengit. Agen FBI paling unik yang pernah aku temui.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, Jodie-san. Tolong tinggalkan aku sebentar, ya?" Pintaku. Aku melihat Jodie-_san_ yang kebingungan dengan ucapanku.

Tanpa menjawab pintaku, ia segera menuruni tangga dan sedikit meracau tidak jelas. Masa bodoh dengan wanita itu.

Untuk sekarang, ucapan dari _jii-san_ tadi masih menjadi pertanyaan bagiku. Nyawaku dan orang terdekatku dalam bahaya? Memang kenapa? Aku sudah sering menangani kasus, tentu saja nyawaku dalam incaran.

Namun sekarang, kenapa nyawa orang terdekatku juga dalam bahaya?

Kalau nyawa orang terdekatku dalam bahaya,jangan-jangan nyawa Kazuha...

Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan hal itu dari tadi? Bahkan pagi ini aku belum menghubunginya.

Kucoba menelponnya, tidak ada jawaban. Padahal sinyal di daerah ini tidak ada gangguan. Perasaanku semakin kacau, _kami-sama_... semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk kepadanya.

"Hattori..." Panggil seseorang. Kali ini laki-laki dan suara itu milik Kudo. "Ah, ada apa Kudo?"

Dia malah tertawa keras, membuatku semakin bingung dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku soal yang tadi. Kau marah kepadaku?" _Ahou_, buat apa aku marah kepadamu. Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu.

"Lihatlah langit, Ran sudah menyiapkan makanan. Sekarang turun dan bersantailah sedikit." Ujar Shinichi.

Mulutku sedikit terbuka, sepertinya aku melamun terlalu lama disini sampai tidak menyadari siang sudah menjemput.

**Heiji POV's end**

ooOoo

Saat Heiji dan Shinchi berjalan menuju ruang tengah, Ran yang sudah berada di dekat tangga memandang mereka dengan aneh.

Hanya derap langkah mereka yang terdengar, tidak ada sepatah kata pun dari mulut kedua detektif tersebut. Semakin menguatkan kejanggalan dalam pikiran Ran.

Akhirnya, gadis itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menanyakan kejanggalan yang ada di benaknya sedari tadi.

"Hattori-kun, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu."

"Hm? Ada apa _nee_-_chan_?"

"Apa kau dengan Kazuha-chan sedang bertengkar?" Heiji sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ran. Dia merunduk hingga poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Keheningan mulai mengambil alih antara mereka bertiga. Shinichi tersenyum tipis sambil menelisik wajah Heiji yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ah, Toyama-san sedang ada acara bersama keluarganya di Sapporo. Benar, kan?" Jawab Shinichi. Tentu saja perkataan Shinichi membuatnya terkejut. "Aaa, benar yang dikatakan Kudo."

Ran ber oh ria mendengar jawaban Heiji. '_Untunglah mereka berdua tidak bertengkar_' batin Ran.

Shinichi menyeringai ke arah Heiji yang membuat laki-laki berkulit hitam tersebut _sweatdrop_.

"Ayo semuanya, sekarang kita makan siang. Terimakasih Ran-san." Ajak James. Terlukis semburat merah di pipi putih Ran.

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, Ran dibantu Shuuichi dan Jodie membawakan nampan berisi nasi kare hangat. Sangat pas untuk menghangat tubuh semua orang.

Terlihat wajah-wajah yang berbinar saat menyantap makan siang mereka, kecuali satu orang.

Laki-laki berkulit hitam yang sedari tadi merunduk tanpa alasan. Pandangannya juga terlihat sangat kosong.

**KRIIING-KRIIING!**

Terdengar nada handphone milik seseorang. Ternyata milik Heiji yang membuatnya terbangkit dari lamunannya.

'_Nomor tidak dikenal...'_

Heiji mulai angkat bicara "_Moshi-Moshi..._"

"_Konichiwa, metantei-san. Ah, bisa aku panggil Heiji Hattori?." _Ujar dari seberang telepon.

Sial! Nada suaranya sangat berat. Shinichi langsung memberi instruksi untuk me_ loudspeaker_ pembicaraan mereka. Heiji mengiyakan dan mengikuti instruksi dari Shinichi.

Suasana di ruang tengah awalnya hangat berubah menjadi mencekam, semua mata tertuju pada handphone milik Heiji di atas meja.

"_Biar kutebak, sekarang kau berada di Komamae, 'kan?_" Semua orang disana terkejut, terlebih Heiji.

"Bagaimana kau... Siapa dirimu?!" Nadanya meninggi.

"_Hahaha, jangan meremehkanku, metantei-san. Tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada dia, kan?"_

"Dia?"

"_Heiji! Jangan datang kemari! Mereka akan membunuhmu!_"

Mata Heiji terbelalak mendengar suara perempuan dari seberang telepon, "Kazuha?! Bagaimana kau bisa..."

"_Wah, ojou-chan kita tidak bisa diam. Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu"_

**DOOR!**

"KAZUHA!"

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_To be Continue..._

* * *

><p>AN :

Halo semua! Haha _gomen_ updatenya lama. Lagipula sekarang fandom DC Indonesia lagi sepi. Kebetulan sekali karena kesibukan author jadinya impas deh ^^ /plak/

Nah, udah ada yang tau belum dimana letak spoilernya? Buat yang jarang baca manga online dan gak mau kena spoiler... Hati-hati! Chapter ke depan bakalan banyak untuk spoiler. Hehehe.

Kebetulan juga, bentar lagi author bakalan ngehadapin ujian akhir semester. Minta do'anya semoga bisa lancar dan membahagiakan orang tua. Sertaaaaa, bisa update dengan cepat :')

Ada yang tau bagaimana keadaan Kazuha? Hidup atau mati? Hihihi.

Oh iya, fict ini butuh banget review. Karena review sangat membantu author untuk berkembang (?) bukannya gila review yaaaa.

Intinya terimakasih sekali kepada silent reader dan reader yang bersedia membaca fict dari author yang notabene masih 'bau kencur'. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Jaaa( ^^)/


	3. Permata yang Harus Kulindungi

"_Konichiwa, metantei-san. Ah, bisa aku panggil Heiji Hattori?" _Ujar dari seberang telepon.

Sial! Nada suaranya sangat berat. Shinichi langsung memberi instruksi untuk me_ loudspeaker_ pembicaraan mereka. Heiji mengiyakan dan mengikuti instruksi dari Shinichi. Suasana di ruang tengah awalnya hangat berubah menjadi mencekam, semua mata tertuju pada handphone milik Heiji di atas meja.

"_Biar kutebak, sekarang kau berada di Komamae, 'kan?_" semua orang disana terkejut, terlebih Heiji.

"Bagaimana kau... Siapa kau?!" Nadanya meninggi.

"_Hahaha, jangan meremehkanku, metantei-san. Tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada dia, kan?"_

"Dia?"

"_Heiji! Jangan datang kemari! Mereka akan membunuhmu!_"

Mata Heiji terbelalak mendengar suara perempuan dari seberang telepon, "Kazuha?! Bagaimana kau bisa..."

"_Wah, ojou-chan kita tidak bisa diam. Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu"_

**DOOR!**

"KAZUHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anime : Detective Conan  Case Closed**

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Heiji x Kazuha**

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, Kosakata tidak rapi, SPOILER-ALERT!**

**Between Snow and Flower**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 : Permata yang Harus Kulindungi<em>

"KAZUHA!"

"_Hahaha, kau suka hadiah yang aku berikan, ojou-chan?"_ Suara dari seberang terdengar semakin sadis. Amarah Heiji semakin bergejolak, perasaan yang sedari tadi melandanya malah terjadi kepada Kazuha, tangannya semakin mengepal erat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAZUHA? APA MAUMU?!"

"_Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, Heiji! Jangan kemari!" "Diam kau, ojou-chan!" _Suara di telepon saling bersautan. Sangat jelas terdengar suara kokangan pistol. Semua orang menarik napas lega karena masih mendengar suara Kazuha.

"_Nah, apa yang akan Anda perbuat, metantei? Jika ingin gadismu selamat, temui aku sendirian. Jangan melaporkan kepada polisi. Mengerti?"_

"Baik. Dimana kita bertemu? Pastikan kau tidak melakukan sesuatu kepada Kazuha."

"_Hm? Hahaha! Asal kau mengikuti perintah maka aku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu padanya, gadismu terlalu manis. Aku akan mengirim alamatnya. Selamat bertemu, metantei-san._" Penjahat ini... Sialan!

"Jangan pergi sendirian, Hattori-kun! Kami mengenali suaranya, dialah target kita," Ujar Jodie.

Heiji masih dalam kendali emosi, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Kazuha. Tangannya semakin mengepal erat.

"Oi, Hattori! Kau dengar perkataan Jodie-sensei, ?" Suara Shinichi kembali menyentakan Heiji, masih tidak ada respon berarti dari Heiji. Pandangannya perlahan kabur, pusing yang melanda kepalanya semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya sedikit goyah.

Merasa tak beres, Shinichi menghampiri temannya itu. Semua orang terkejut saat detektif dari Barat itu tiba-tiba tumbang yang langsung ditopang oleh Shinichi.

"Oi, Hattori! Kau kenapa?! OI!" Shinichi semakin panik. Suhu tubuh orang yang ditopangnya semakin meninggi. Masih tidak ada respon apapun darinya.

'_Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, bertahanlah Hattori!' _Batin Shinichi. Dengan segera dia mengangkat Heiji dibantu Shuuichi menuju kamar tamu.

Heiji sudah dibaringkan di atas kasur. Dokter yang sudah disiapkan pihak FBI menghampiri Heiji yang tergolek dokter menggeleng lemah "Keadaannya cukup buruk. Dia membutuhkan istirahat dalam jangka waktu lama," Shuuichi dan Shinichi mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

Dokter yang memeriksa meminta izin untuk kembali, dia memberikan obat dan saran agar kejadian tadi tidak terulang. Shuuichi dan Shinichi menundukkan kepala serta mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, _tantei-kun_?" Tanya Shuuichi.

Belum Shinichi membuka mulut, handphone milik Heiji bergetar, "Ada e-mail..." Langsung dia membuka e-mail yang disinyalir dari pelaku.

Pandangan Shinichi berubah serius setelah melihat e-mail dari pelaku. "Wah, lawan kita kali ini pintar juga." Seringai khas terpampang nyata di wajah Shinichi.

Shinichi bangkit dari pinggir kasur dan mencari kertas serta alat tulis. "Dia menggunakan kode untuk menemui Hattori," Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan Heiji untuk beristirahat. Shinichi menutup pintu kamar secara perlahan.

"Cih, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bercanda," Ujar Shuuichi. "Jangan meremehkan orang itu, Akai-san. Aku sudah bisa memecahkan kode yang dikirimnya."

Pernyataan Shinichi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Heiji mampu membuat semua orang terkejut kecuali James.

"Oh, apa kau punya rencana untuk menangkap dan membebaskan sandera kita, Kudo-kun?" tanya James,"Aku ragu dengan rencanaku. Dikarenakan tempat pertemuan mereka terletak sangat terpencil dan kemungkinan besar tertutup salju tebal." Jelas Shinichi.

"_Cool Guy,_ beritahu kami tentang rencanamu. Siapa tau Shuu akan membantu rencanamu. Seperti saat penyergapan markas organisasi hitam beberapa waktu lalu." Tawar Jodie.

Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi mengambil dan membentangkan peta wilayah Hokkaido. Tangannya dengan cekatan melingkari beberapa titik yang disinyalir sebagai tempat pertemuannya.

Semua orang memperhatikan penjelasan Shinichi kecuali Shuuichi yang terlihat tak acuh,Shinchi juga memberitahu waktu pertemuan yang pelaku minta. Lalu dia memberitahu dan menjelaskan rencananya kepada semua anggota FBI termasuk Ran.

Semua orang setuju dengan rencananya, kecuali satu orang, "Sebagai detektif kau memang terhebat. Namun, sebagai penyusun rencana sangat buruk," hampir semua orang menoleh ke asal suara tadi

Terlihat laki-laki berkulit hitam bersandar di tembok dengan keringat yang masih bercucuran dan wajah pucat pasi.

"Hattori! Kapan kau sadar dan─" Ucapan Shinichi terpotong oleh laki-laki berkulit hitam, "Aku punya rencana lebih matang dan aku sudah tau motif pelaku," Heiji menuju ke ruang tengah dengan terluntang-lanting. Tubuhnya masih belum stabil setelah mengalami vertigo dan syok untuk pertama kalinya.

"Lebih baik anda beristirahat dulu, Hattori-kun. Lihat saja keada─" Lagi-lagi Heiji memotong ucapan James, "Ini urusanku dengan dia."Gerak-gerik Heiji yang seperti itu sontak membuat Camel membantunya berjalan agar seimbang menuju ruang tengah. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Sekitar dua menit untuk berjalan, Heiji langsung duduk disamping Shinichi yang kebetulan kosong. Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar mulai mengambil kertas kosong.

Dia menggambarkan beberapa titik tempat penyerbuan. Setelah sedikit berdebat dengan Shinichi, akhirnya mendapatkan satu kesimpulan tentang lokasi pertemuannya. Tangannya kembali menggambar lokasi tersebut. Dia memberi beberapa titik untuk agen FBI, Shinichi, dan dirinya.

Shinichi _sweatdrop_ melihat Heiji begitu keras padahal tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Dipandangnya kembali meja ruang tengah yang berserakan dengan agen FBI kecuali Shuuichi dan James memberikan respon sangat terkejut.

Bagaimana seseorang bisa menyusun rencana yang brilian dalam kondisi sangat lemah?

"Tapi, apa kau yakin akan ikut ke tempat pertemuan tersebut?" Tanya James.

"_Ahou_, dia yang memintaku bertemu sendirian. Lagipula─" kalimatnya terpotong, tangannya kembali bergetar hebat. Pandangannya kembali kabur.

Shinichi menangkap kejanggalan pada diri Heiji. "Dia harus ikut, James-san. Dia yang menyusun rencana dan aku yakin dia sanggup," Kalimat Shinichi mampu membuat Heiji terlunjak ditambah seringai Shinichi yang semakin dalam.

Heiji tidak heran melihat orang disebelahnya bisa membaca pikirannya begitu cepat. Giliran seringai tipis yang muncul di wajah Heiji. Shinichi kembali menghelakan napas melihat kemauan Heiji yang memuncak. Seringai tipis kembali terpampang di wajahnya.

ooOoo

Butiran salju kembali turun dengan derasnya, menutup sang pijakan manusia dan merubahnya menjadi putih. Tak ada yang menolak anugrah dari Tuhan tersebut.

Sang rembulan tak mampu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik untuk menyinari tempatnya dia mengobrbit. Dipandarkan mata sang detektif Barat ke seluruh sudut untuk membuang perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam jiwanya. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar dibawah kendali sahabatnya sendiri.

Ya, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sebagai detektif. Jikalau Shinichi tidak menghadang dirinya, dapat dipastikan kalau dia akan mati kedinginan di luar.

Tiba-tiba tersebit dalam benaknya untuk menyiapkan rencana lain. Dia berjalan tanpa suara menuju ruang tengah. Ditengoknya kamar-kamar yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa suara sampai ke ruang tengah. Lilin kecil yang sedari tadi dia bawa sudah diletakan di atas meja. Seringai tipis kembali meramaikan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Betapa dia bangganya dengan rencananya kali ini. Dia sangat yakin kalau rencana keduanya akan berhasil. Dan, alangkahterkejutnya dia saat benda panas menempel di pipinya. Gerakan tubuhnya menjadi level awas dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Dirinya semakin terlunjak saat sang 'pelaku' sedikit melompat dari sebelahnya. Netranya langung mendelik setelah menangkap sosok 'pelaku'.

"_Ahou!_" Teriaknya, sang 'pelaku' terkikih melihat gerak-gerik korbannya, "Jangan membuatku khawatirlah, Hattori." Tangannya mengusap tengkuk dan cengir jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

Heiji mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sepertinya dia tidak bisa menyelinap dari sang 'pelaku'. "Ya, pantas saja kau bisa menemukan pencuri penebar pesona yang selalu beraksi dengan mantel putih aneh dengan cepat, Kudo." Ujarnya sambil mengendikkan bahu diiring Shinichi yang terkikih pelan.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sudah duduk saling berhadapan dan ditemani senter dari jam buatan _Hakase _yang melingkar di tangan mereka saling bertemu, memberikan isyarat satu dengan lainnya. Mereka berkomunikasi dalam diam. Seringai khas mereka muncul saling bergantian.

"Sepertinya rencanamu kali ini lebih brilian, Hattori," Celetuk Shinichi.

Heiji malah tertunduk setelah mendengar ucapan Shinichi, "Aku tidak bisa tidur karena hal ini, Kudo."

Wajahnya kembali frustrasi. Dia mengacak-mengacak rambutnya sendiri akibat kekacauan dalam jiwanya. Shinichi menepuk pundak Heiji pelan. Sekedar menenangkan sahabatnya sendiri walau tidak seutuhnya hal itu bekerja.

Dirinya tidak dapat mengelak jika dalam posisi Heiji saat ini. Mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang lebih bodoh daripada Heiji.

Heiji mengerjapkan matanya akibat keterkejutannya dengan sikap sahabatnya. Kini senyum terulas di wajahnya. Dia tau kalau sahabatnya adalah partner paling dapat dipercaya sekaligus paling aneh.

"Hei kalian, sudah lewat tengah malam. Tidurlah!" Perintah seseorang dari dapur. Spontan suara tersebut membuat dua detektif SMA bangkit secara gusar.

Ah, benar juga. Sudah pukul 01.00, padahal besok adalah hari penting. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam sunyi menuju kamar yang kebetulan bersebelahan. Mereka pun juga berpisah dalam hening, seolah mengerti apa yang sudah mereka kerjakan mengganggu seseorang yang ada di dapur.

'_Dasar pecinta misteri.'_ Pikir sang agen sambil menyeduh coklat panasnya.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

><p>AN:

Kembali bertemu dengan Author yang susah menepati janjinya kepada reader or silent reader ^^ _Gomen_, fic ini rencananya bakal update tiap minggu. Kenyataannya gak bisa (?)

Sepertinya bakal lebih dari rencana awal nih. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini pendek, agak susah untuk membuat case. Takut malah yang baca kurang memahami dan tidak menimbulkan rasa penasaran dari reader semua. Tau, gak? Author baru aja selesai UAS ^^ /plak/

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, Jaa!


End file.
